1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component module, and in particular, in an electronic component module which includes a wiring board; electronic components and columnar connection terminal members, which are mounted on the wiring board; and a resin layer sealing the electronic components and the connection terminal members, the present invention relates to the structure of a peripheral portion of the connection terminal member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of interest to the present invention has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-16729 (Patent Document 1). The Patent Document 1 has disclosed a semiconductor device in which internal connection electrodes each functioning as a columnar connection terminal member are bonded to connection-electrode metal pad port ions disposed at predetermined positions on a wiring pattern of an organic substrate, and in which the internal connection electrodes are sealed with a sealing resin. In addition, the Patent Document 1 has also disclosed that the internal connection electrodes may be solder-bonded to the respective connection-electrode metal pad portions.
However, when the internal connection electrode is connected with a solder, in a reflow process which is performed when a semiconductor device is mounted on a mounting substrate, the volume of the solder used as a bonding material is increased by re-melting thereof, and as a result, a problem in that the solder flows or flushes out of the semiconductor device through a space formed between the internal connection electrode and the sealing resin may arise in some cases.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-16729